Fans in Konaha
by jackwolf1
Summary: Four fans get teleported to Konaha by accident and have an interesting adventure. Join them as they try to get Naruto a little closer to Hinata. Will have NaruHina in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first fic, so don't kill me if it isn't that good. Note: this is post time skip, right after the part where Team Kakashi returned from their 'spy-capture' mission. Some spoilers inside.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1, the problems begin.

It was a normal day at Serekan High. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and classes had just ended for the day. It was now time for the after school clubs to begin. Of the many things that the high school was known for, the anime club ranked the highest. It had the most members in the school. It was, in fact, so big, that it had to be divided into sub-clubs in order to keep it going. Most members usually supported two or three divisions, and each division had its own president. For the Naruto Ninja Chronicles division, this was Reeve Kotsu. The proud youth walked down the halls dressed in his usual black after-school attire, his silver hair in a waist-length braid. On the shoulder of his coat was a small insignia, a circle imprinted with the head of a fox. Nine tails circled the head. It was his official presidency badge, and marked him as the division leader. Reeve rounded the corner and opened the cub door, walked into the room, and looked around with his sapphire blue eyes. There were already three other people present: Leah Enoh, the club's unofficial fan-artist; Rika Hamato, the self-declared number-one Sauske fan; and James Senko, the cosplayer.

In Konaha:

Naruto yawned loudly. Although it was early in the morning, he knew that he had to get up and go training. He rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Oww…" he groaned, nursing his face.

Back at the anime club:

The four people present were each engaged in some activity. Leah was working on another sketch, her glasses glinting as the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl smirked over her drawing. She was dressed in the blue-and-orange uniform that she wore to school. Beside her were two bags: one for her school books and notes, the other having a change of clothes. James was engrossed with his reflection, his amber eyes covered with sharingan contact lenses, while he tried to gel his black hair into the perfect Sauske impression. Many more costumes and make-up supplies were scattered around him. Rika was reading a book, her green eyes skimming the pages. She was wearing the same uniform as Leah. "What are you reading?" Reeve asked, looking over the bubble-gum haired girl's shoulder. "Eeek," Rika shrieked in surprise, "Reeve, don't do that." "Sorry," Reeve muttered, smiling.

Back with Naruto:

After getting dressed and having his usual breakfast, Naruto headed over to the training grounds to meet his sensei. "Yo," Kakashi said, in greeting. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me yesterday, Kakashi-sensei?"

With the club:

It had been 20 minutes since school had been out, and nobody else had shown up. "I wonder where everyone is." Reeve wondered. Rika, meanwhile, had cleared away a few desks, and was drawing something on the floor. "What are you doing?" Leah asked, looking over to Rika. "Drawing a diagram." Rika replied. "Oh no, not another attempt at magic," James whined, "Last time you tried something, you turned my hair purple." "Don't worry, it will work this time." "But…" he never finished his sentence. As soon as Rika had finished the diagram, it began giving off light. "Excellent," Rika muttered, "now for the…" There was an explosion in the center of the diagram, followed by an ever increasing cyclone. "Oops."

With the ninjas:

"That's all for today," Kakashi said, glancing over at Yamamoto, who looked exhausted. "Ok," naruto said, dissolving his jutsu. "Well…oh…ow…" he moaned, nearly falling over. _I was afraid of this,_ Kakashi though, catching Naruto. _All__ that__ mental backlash must really take its toll._ "I feel fine sensei." Naruto said. He looked up, noticing something about thirty feet from where he stood. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to a spot about ten feet off the ground. It looked like some sort of rift, about 20 foot long and ten foot wide. Suddenly, a school bag fell out. This was followed by a random assortment of clothes, a book, and lastly four people.

Reeve was the first to fall out, landing flat on his back. "Ugh…" he whined. Rika followed, landing on her butt…on Reeve's chest. She groaned an "Ow", which was joined by Reeve's "Oof…" Next came James, landing flat on his face. He let out a muffled groan. He then groaned again when Leah landed on his back. "Ow…MY FANART!" she yelled when she noticed her vast collection of sketches where being blown everywhere from her open bag. She immediately jumped up, trying to grab all of her works. "Rika, not to complain," Reeve began, his nose about to bleed, "Although I like the view, I am beginning to run out of air." "Huh?" Rika, said, then noticed that she was sitting on Reeve, her skirt open in such a manner that he could see her panties. "PERVERT!" she yelled, blushing like crazy and smashing him in the face with the broad side of her book. "Get off me," Reeve said, his words muffled by the book. In the mean time, James had stood up and was rubbing his face. "Ouch." He muttered. "SAUSKE!!!" he suddenly heard behind him. "Huh? Yikes!" he yelled, dodging a crater-causing fist that landed beside him. "GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled, pulling out a kunai. "HEEEEELLLPPPPP!" James yelled, running away at top speed, "A PSYCHOPATH IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, I don't think that is the real Sauske." Kakasi said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Huh?" Naruto said, stopping his pursuit. James, meanwhile, was hiding behind Leah, who had picked up most of her fanart. "What's going on here?" Leah asked. "Rika…" James growled angrily, "What was that diagram for?" At this point, both Rika and Reeve had managed to stand up. Rika has cowering behind the club president. "Um…teleportation," she squeaked. "Can you reverse it?" "No" "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU TELEPORTED US INTO AN ANIME SERIES AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET US BACK TO THE REAL WORLD?!!!!!!" James bellowed.

* * *

That's all for now, please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who gave good reviews on the first chapter.

I promise that this chapter will be even better.

* * *

Chapter 2, More trouble and plan Couple

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto yelled at the new people., "And why the heck are you dressed like Sauske?" "Calm own Naruto." Kakashi interjected. "I am calm!" The yellow-haired ninja rebutted. He then felt a hand on his left shoulder. Naruto turned his head. "You are not calm." Said Yamamoto, who had put on his scary face. This caused Naruto to jump behind Kakashi, whimpering.

At the same time, Reeve was restraining James, who in turn was trying to strangle Rika. Leah was still walking around, picking up her artworks. "What is this?" came a voice from above Leah's bent over head. She looked up to see Kakashi holding a drawing of hers. "Ah, thanks."She said, taking the paper from him, "It is one of my many fanart drawings." "What is fanart?" Kakashi asked. "It is when you take well-known characters from an anime series and draw them yourself. Most fanart pictures are mere speculation of what the person would look like in a specific pose, or if events in the series had gone a different way." Leah explained. Kakashi still looked very confused.

"Let me go, let me go, I'm going to strangle her!" James yelled, struggling against Reeve's grip. "Calm down you idiot, she may be the only one to get us back home." Reeve reasoned. "And exactly where are you from?" Came a voice form behind Reeve. He turned around, only to come face-to-face with Yamamoto. Reeve jumped, "Good grief, don't do that," he said, letting go of James, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" "That depends on your answer." "Gees," Reeve muttered, "You're scarier than that pedophile Orochimaru." "And how would you know about him?" Yamamoto asked, pushing his face a little closer. "The same way that I know that you can use wood-jutsu because you have the firsts genes, I watch the 'Naruto, Ninja-Chronicles' anime series."

"I have my own series?" Naruto yelled, grinning like an idiot. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Who's the greatest? I'm the greatest!" He said, prancing around like an idiot. "Actual," Reeve interrupted, "Sauske ranks higher than you in terms of popularity." This caused Naruto to go into a sulking position.

"It sounds to me like there is a lot more to your story." Kakashi said when he arrived with Leah. "How about you tell us who you all are first?"

Reeve stepped forward, "I'm Reeve Kotsu," he said, indicating his badge, "President of the Natuto Ninja Chronicles division of the Sereken High Anime Fanclub."

"I'm James Senko, cosplayer extraordinaire," the black haired youth said.

"Leah Enoh," the girl said, bowing, "The unofficial club fanartist."

"Rika Hamato, book worm and the number-one Sauske fan." The girl with glasses said.

"At least that is what she claims," Reeve whispered to Kakashi, "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Reeve had been hit is the head by a book. "How dare you make fun of my passion!" Rika yelled. "Now children," Kakashi said, "How about we all go to see Tsunade and get this cleared up?" "That actually sounds like a good Idea." With that, they all decided to go to see the fourth.

In town, they drew more than a few stares. "James, why did you have to dress up as THAT today?" Reeve asked, sighing, "It's bad enough without you drawing extra attention." "Well excuse me for living." James pouted as he dragged a few bags along. Just then, a large white dog with a rider land next to them. "Naruto, how are ya?" Kiba asked, dismounting, and then noticed James. "Sauske? Is that you?" "No, my name is James. I am not Sauske, although I do wish I had his power." James answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Akamaru, in the meantime, had begun sniffing Leah. "Awe," the girl cued, putting down her art bag "Aren't you just the sweetest?" She began scratching his head. Akamaru seemed to be enjoying himself, and rolled over onto his back. Leah was now rubbing his belly. "You are sooo cute," Leah said in the most girly voice one could imagine. Reeve sighed, "Good grief. It's always one animal or another." He looked around, spotting Shino walking over. "Hey dog boy," Reeve said to Kiba, "Looks like Shino came to get you." "You know my name?" Shino asked, stopping near Reeve. "Yeah, I would recognize those glasses of yours anywhere." "He recognized me…" Shino said, "On the first try." "Wait," Reeve said, "Kiba… Shino… That would mean," he grabbed Naruto and dragged him around one of the nearby fence corners, "Hi Hinata," was heard, followed by a soft thud. The rest of the group came rushing over. "Hinata-chan, why do you always faint?" Naruto said in a very loud voice. The four members of the Anime Club merely sighed. "Kiba, put her on Akamaru and come with us." Reeve simply said. A little while later, they were at the doors to the Hokage's office, Hinata had not yet recovered.

"Hey, I'm going to change my outfit quickly," James said, grabbing one of his bags, "I'll be right back." "Shino," Yamamoto said, "You go with him." "Understood." The two youths walked off. Kakashi knocked at the door. "Come in." said a voice on the other side. They entered. "Um, excuse me Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. The fifth Hokage was sitting at her desk looking over a few piles of paperwork. "What is it Kakashi?" the busty blond asked. "Um,...we have an interesting situation here." The masked ninja replied. Tsunade looked up. "Who are they?" she asked, nodding at the three, in her opinion, oddly dressed youths.

Reeve stepped forward, "We are members of the Sereken High school Anime fanclub. I am Reeve Kotsu, president of the 'Naruto, Ninja Chronicles' division." "The want?" Tsunade asked, confused. Reeve sighed, putting his bag on the ground. "Maybe this will clear it up," he said, pulling a paperback out of his bag. He tossed it onto the desk.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked, picking up the book. Her eyes widened as she looked at the first few pages, "This, this, this,..." "Is the first volume of the 'Naruto' manga," Reeve explained, "And you will find it gives an accurate description of the night of the Kuubi attack." "How did you..." Tsunade asked, shock written all over her face. "I bought it at a book store in our world," Reeve began, "Where you, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Orochimaru, and all the other inhabitants of this world are characters of a popular anime series."

There was another knock on the door. "Enter," Tsunade said, still slightly shocked. The door swung open, and everyone turned to see who it was. "GREETINGS!" yelled a way-too-enthusiastic-for-his-own-good Gai. "I hope your day has been as wonderful and youthful as mine!" He assumed his 'nice guy' pose. "Yosh!" Lee yelled, taking the same pose beside him. Everyone in the room, which now included Neji and Tenten, sweatdropped as the door closed behind them.

"At least James isn't here," Leah said. "DYNAMIC-ENTRY!" Came a voice from behind the now closed door. The door swung open, and through it crashed a new figure wearing the same green spandex that Gai and Lee wore. "A-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" James laughed. He was now dressed like Gai; having the same jumpsuit and fake bushy eyebrows. He had somehow managed to convert his hair from the spiky Sauske style to a bowl cut. "I am here! The one-and-only Maito Guy!" he assumed the 'nice guy' pose.

"JAMES!" Rika bellowed, "WE HAVE ALL TOLD YOU HOW ANNOYING IT IS WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Reeve and Leah just sighed. "Oh god," Tenten sighed, "When did sensai learn the shadow -clone jutsu?" "He didn't," Reeve interjected, "The person who just entered is our friend James, the eccentric cosplayer." "You said that word before, what is a cosplayer?" Kakashi asked. "A cosplayer is a type of fan that loves to dress up as characters from a particular series," Reeve explained, "It's just one of the things anime fans do, like fanfictions and fanart."

"Fanfictions? Fanart?" Neji said, tilting his head. Guy, Lee, and James where preoccupied with posing. "Leah, the sketchbook please," Reeve said. Leah handed it to him. He flipped the pad open. "See for your self." He turned to book so everyone could see the artwork.

The picture was a battle pose of Naruto on the boss frog Gamabunta. "That's one nice picture," whistled Kiba. "This is what we call a battle pose," Reeve explained, "But there are many different kinds of drawing categories: battle poses, group pictures, mini-comics, strips, and couples pictures to name just a few."

"Couples?" Tsunade interrupted. "Oh yeah," Leah began, "It is common for fans to make pairings." She took the book and flipped through a few pages. "This is one of the common pairings," she said, displaying a different drawing. "Wait,... is that Neji?...and Tenten?" Kiba asked. Tenten blushed, Neji just had a blank expression. "Oh yeah, it's one of the more popular pairings."

By this time, Hinata had finally awoken, just in time to hear Reeve continue the explanation. "Although I must say," he began, pulling out another drawing, "this is one of my favorites." He displayed the picture for everyone to see. Hinata blushed deeply. It was a picture of Naruto sitting on the floor with Hinata in front of him. He was pictured asleep, scrolls laid out over both their arms, his head on her shoulder.

"They make such a cute couple, don't they?" Reeve gushed, then realized that Hinata was awake and as red as a tomato. Said girl then ran out of the office. "Oops."

* * *

Hehehe, poor Hinata. How is this going to go over whith Neji? To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm back!

Thanks for the 2 reviews of the second chapter!

On with the story! (P.S: I have nothing against yaoi artists and writers. Heck, I have a yaoi-obsessed bi (ex-)girlfriend.)

P.S.S: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3, Explanations and The first plan!

"Well, that could have been worse," Reeve said with a sigh. "Yeah," James butted in, "Rika could have been talking about her yaoi." Rika smacked him with her book, "There is nothing wrong with my yaoi!"

"Oh yes there is," James said, "Especially those pictures of Sauske kissing either Itatchi or Naruto, NAKED!"

There was a collective "WHAT?!" form everyone in the room but the club members, including Sakura, who had just walked in with Sai. Shino had also entered, carrying the bags with James' outfits. "Who in their right mind draws disgusting stuff like that?" Naruto demanded, "Uh, Sakura, why is your nose bleeding?"

Sakura quickly wiped the blood from her face, "Uh, um, don't worry about it, it's nothing." She quickly said, "So, who are these people? And why is there a second Gai?"

Reeve walked over and leaned against Tsunades desk, "Well, since you asked, we are members of the Sereken High School Anime fan club, more specifically of the 'Naruto Ninja Chronicles' devision. I'm the club president, Reeve Kotsu. The one dressed as Gai is James Senko, the cosplay master as we call him." James gave a thumbs up in his 'nice guy stance'. "The girl with the notebook is Leah Enoh, our official fanartist." Leah bowed. "And the one with glasses is Rika Hamato, the self proclaimed number-one Sauske fan." Rikas eyebrow twitched, so did Sakuras.

Narutos stomach growled, ruining the mood. "Hey James," Reeve said, "How about you and Naruto go get some ramen? We'll catch up later." "Yes, that is the most youthful idea I have heard so far!" James replied, grinning. "Before that though, please get out of that ridiculous outfit, only Gai and Lee can actually pull that look off."

"Fine," James replied, grabbing his bags, "You shall witness my youthful transformation! Let's go." he and Naruto walked off.

"Now then," Reeve began, "Now that pretty much every one knows who we are, let's move on to other matters." He turned to Rika, "You brought us here, is there any way you can figure out a way to get us back to our world?"

"Yes," Rika began, "but it is going to take a while for me to figure out what spell I tried to cast, how it went wrong, and how I can reverse the effect."

"So, we're going to be stuck here for a while?" Reeve asked.

"Probably." Rika replied.

"OK then, you figure out how to get back. So, what to do in the mean time?" Reeve wondered. He then began smirking.

"Reeve," Leah began, "I know that smirk, are you planning what I think you are planing?"

"I don't know, what do you think I'm planning?" Reeve replied.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on 'somehow' getting Naruto and Hinata to hook up." Leah pleaded.

Everyone looked from Leah to Reeve and back again. "He does this all the time with his fanfics," Leah explained, "He loves writing stories of how one way or the other Naruto and Hinata become a couple."

"There is nothing wrong with my stories," Reeve objected, "It is apparent that she likes him, but is too shy to say or do anything. It is also clear that Naruto is far too dense to realize her feelings. I was just thinking of helping them along a little."

"I object!" Neji declared, "There is no way that the clan will permit it."

"You know," Reeve said, walking over to Neji, "If you looked at the way she felt, you would also see that that kind of relationship would help both of them."

"Oh, and how is that?" Neji demanded.

"Let me ask something first," Reeve began, turning to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, how many people in this room, aside from you, me, Leah, James, Risa, Yamamoto, Kakashi, and Sakura, know about what truly happened the night that the Kyuubi attacked?"

Tsunade looked shocked. "No one but the ones you mentioned, why?"

"Truthfully, it is not my place to talk about such a mater, so I wanted to know how was informed." Reeve answered, "I would also like to point out that it would probably be better for everyone to know, just in case the Akatsuki attempt to try anything."

"How do you figure?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple, that way no one will be surprised when you-know-who goes berserk." Reeve explained.

"He does have a point with that." Kakashi admitted.

"Fine," Tsunade sighed, "I'll tell everyone." She leaned forward on her elbows. "Alright everyone," Tsunade began, "do you all remember the story of how the Fourth saved the village 16 years ago?"

"Yes, he saved the village by defeating the Kyuubi," Tenten piped up, "everyone knows that."

"Yes," Tsunade resumed, "But there is something that has not been told to any of you: The Fourth could not kill the Kyuubi, only contain it."

"Contain it?" Kiba asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes. He only managed to defeat that monster by sealing it into a container." Tsunade continued. "And the only container strong enough to hold such a creature is a human body."

"Sorry for being ignorant, but what does this have to do with Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Simple. 16 years ago, the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi by sealing it into the body of a newly born child, that child was Naruto."

Everyone went wide eyed in shock. "What?" Tenten gasped. "Does that mean that Naruto is the Kyuubi?" Kiba asked.

"No," Reeve answered, "He is more like the Kyuubis jail warden. The Kyuubi normally has no control over Narutos actions. Naruto is a normal human just like you and me."

"Sadly, not everyone sees it that way," Risa said, "That is why he has been hated by many of the villagers for the most part of his life."

"Sad isn't it?" Reeve asked, "Tell me everyone, do you think differently of Naruto, now that you know his secret?"

"No," Kiba said, "Naruto is Naruto! That will never change."

"Yes," Lee piped up, "No matter the past or what happens, Naruto will always be our friend, yosh!"

"But what does this have to do with Hinata?" Neji asked sternly.

"Well, since you asked, I'll enlighten you," Reeve said, leaning against the desk, "Now normally the Kyuubi is dormant within Naruto. But about the time of the Chunin exam three years ago, Naruto has learned how to access the monstrous amount of chackra from the Kyuubi. Neji, I believe you witnessed this firsthand when Naruto kicked your butt," Reeve smirked, Neji glared, "but lately tapping into this power seems to cause more problems than normal."

"You are referring to the foxes cloak?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, I am. Now I have heard that currently Naruto is working on a new jutsu, and that it requires a lot of chackra control to pull off, correct Kakashi?" Reeve asked.

"Correct. But again, what does this have to do with Hinata?"

"Well," Reeve began, "She is a user of the gentle fist, a fighting style that emphasizes chackra control over brute strength. If she were to, let's say, help Naruto with training, he would probably be able to a) pull off the new jutsu, and b) be able to create the rassengan without a shadow clone."

"You make a valid point," Kakashi agreed.

"In addition, it would help Naruto suppress the Kyuubi." Leah chimed in, "And it would probably boost Hinatas confidence."

"Why?" Shino asked.

"Because Hinata looks up to Naruto and admires both his strength of will and determination." Reeve explained.

"But there is a slight problem with your plan," Kiba interjected, "Every time Hinata sees Naruto, she faints for some reason."

"Yes, well, I think that I might have a way to fix that," Reeve opted, "But it involves some 'make-those-two-a-couple plotting."

"What are you planning?" Risa said, glaring at Reeve. Reeve grinned.

Meanwhile, at the ramen stand:

"These are delicious." James declared, slurping down his ramen.

"I know," Naruto said, now working on his fourth bowl.

James had changed out of his 'Gai' outfit and was now wearing his school uniform. "I hope the others get here soon," he stated, "I wonder what is taking them so long?"

"We had things to discuss," Reeve said form behind James. James jumped out of surprise.

"Jeez Reeve, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry man, but you asked for it."

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi said, sitting down beside his pupil, "You have orders form the Hokage."

"From Baa-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it involves your training."

"What is it?"

"Since you have such a poor sense of chackra control, we have decided that you need to spend time with, and learn form, someone who has more skill than you." Kakashi replied.

"Really? Who is that person?" Naruto asked.

"Hygura Hinata." Kakashi answered.

At the same time, with Hinata:

Hinata had burst out of the room and run for some time before she came to a stop some good distance away from the Hokages tower. _That was embarrassing, _she thought to herself, _but it was a nice picture_.

"Hey, Hinata!" came a voice a few feet behind her. She turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru running in her direction.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked, walking up to the two, "Is anything wrong?"

"Not much," Kiba replied, "But you have a mission from the Hokage."

"A mission?" Hinata asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Kiba answered, handing her a scroll.

Hinata took the scroll and looked at it. It read:

_Hygura Hinata,_

_You are requested to assist Uzumaki Naruto in his development of chackra control._

_This involves both of you first getting to know each other so you will both be staying at a designated location for two weeks. After that time, you will spend time training together. Directions to the specified location are enclosed._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade , the Fifth Hokage._

Hinata turned bright red as she read the scroll.

"M...m...me...t...t...training with...n...n...Naruto?" She promptly fainted.

Back at the Hokages office:

"Do you think this is going to work?" Leah asked, "because there is a big chance that your plan is going to backfire."

"That is why we are going to make sure that it will succeed." Reeve stated, smirking.

"Oh, we are in for an interesting adventure." Risa sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank again for the reviews. I kinda figured that I had spelled Hyguura wrong, but wasn't sure about it.

Although I am happy that you all like the fic, I would like to remind you that it does take time to write the chapters. I apologize for not updating a lot, but I have had writers block.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4, Moving in.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked as he stared at his teammate, "Wow, I didn't think she would react like that." the dog-nin said to himself as he thought back at what had happened at the Hokage's office:

Flashback:

"_What are you planning?" Risa said, glaring at Reeve. Reeve grinned._

"_Simple," Reeve began, "We first make sure that they get to know each other first."_

"_And exactly how do you propose we do that?" Risa said in a frank tone._

"_Well," Reeve said thoughtfully, "I was thinking something along the lines of first getting them to stay at the same house or inn, in the same room, for a little while. Then, when they are comfortable with being around each other, we watch and occasionally get them into situations that will bring them even closer together."_

"_I don't think Naruto will willingly stay at an inn right now," Kakashi interjected, "He is too wrapped up in his training."_

"_I already thought about that," Reeve noted, "We simply tell him the half-truth that it is part of his training."_

"_Half-truth?" Yamamoto said, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well, yeah. After those two are comfortable with each other , we have Hinata help him train on a regular basis to improve his chackra control." Reeve explained._

"_That makes sense," Kakashi had to admit._

"_So, anyone have any ideas for a place we can use to get them together?" Reeve asked._

"_That depends, what are the basic needs?" Tsunade inquired._

"_Well," Reeve said thoughtfully, "It would have to be a place you would take your girlfriend to or a place you would go to be 'alone' with someone. Preferably with a hot spring, even better if it mixed bathing. Someplace we can sneak around without being noticed."_

"_How about the Hyguuras summer home?" Neji suggested._

"_That would be perfect!" Reeve said smiling._

"_Ok then. Kiba, bring this scroll to Hinata," Tsunade commanded, handing the brown haired youth a scroll, "Kakashi, you inform Naruto about the change in his training." She gave Reeve a questioning look, "I hope you know what you're making everyone do."_

"_Not to worry, me and my subordinates are going to be there in order to make sure that everything goes well." Reeve answered before getting smacked in the head by Risa._

"_We are not your subordinates," she mumbled under her breath._

End Flashback.

"This is going to be interesting." Kiba muttered as he loaded Hinata onto Akamaru.

At the same time with Naruto:

"Eh? Staying with Hinata?" Naruto burst out in surprise, "How is that supposed to help me with m training?"

"It is to help you with your chackra control so that you have an easier time making the Rassengan without the help of your clones." Kakashi explained. James leaned a little closer to Reeve.

"This wouldn't by chance be your doing?" the avid fan whispered. Reeve grinned slightly.

"Well then, I suggest that you go home and pack. After all, it is going to be a long two weeks." Reeve said to Naruto, still grinning.

"Um, uh, yeah," Naruto responded, getting up from where he sat. He turned and headed in the direction of his house.

"Phase one is going quite well," Reeve remarked, "Now we just have to make sure that that nut falls for Hinata."

"How exactly are you planning on doing that Reeve?" James asked his buddy.

"Oh don't worry, I already have a few Ideas."

Later that day...

"This place is HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed as he arrived at the house. He was carrying several bags with him. At the same time, Hinata was arriving there with Kiba while her bags were loaded on Akamaru's back. When she spotted Naruto, Hinata tried to hide behind Kiba to avoid detection.

"That won't do," Leah, who had been standing behind the kunoichi, said. The club member grabbed, Hinata by the arm and proceeded to drag the innocent victim to the front door, where Naruto stood.

"Huh? Hey there Hinata!" The blond dolt called out, waiving his hand in the air. Hinata began to blush.

'She's going to faint,' Leah thought to herself, 'In 3...2...1...now.' And Hinata promptly passed out.

"I swear, we are going to change that," Reeve, who was just arriving at the scene with Risa, James, Kakashi, Neji, Shino, and Sakura, said as he shook his head.

"Come on, let's get her inside," Risa suggested as she walked over to help Leah, who was trying to revive the unconscious Hyguura.

After some general scuffling and shuffling around (About ten minutes later), Hinata finally awoke looking up right into Naruto's face. Hinata blushed.

"Finally you're up, I was beginning to get worried." The blond ninja said, a grin on his face.

In short, Hinata squeaked and slid backwards away from the youth.

"N...N...N...Naruto. W...W...W...What's g...g...g...going o...on?" The poor girl stuttered, her face red as a rose.

"Well, everyone helped us bring our stuff in, and carry you since you had passed out, and then left. I was just waiting for you to wake up." Naruto answered, "They said something about having other business to attend to."

"O...ok," Hinata said stuttered shyly. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on her knees. "H...how about w...we u..unpack?" The raven haired kunoichi suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Naruto agreed. He got up and walked over to his bags. At the same time, Hinata took a closer look at the room they were in.

"N...Naruto?" She stammered.

"Huh, yeah?"

"W...why are there two futons i...in this r...room?"

"Oh," Naruto began, "Neji said something about this being the only bedroom and us having to share it."

"...! Only b...bedroom?" Hinata turned even redder than she already was and promptly fainted.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto called as he put down the bag he was holding and rushed over to her, "Gees, why does she always faint like that?"

Meanwhile, out side the residence:

"What are they doing now?" Reeve whispered to Neji.

"Naruto is trying to wake Hinata up, again." The stern youth reported.

The entire gang was hiding in the trees near the house, and Neji had his byakugan active.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Risa, who was on a branch right above Reeve asked skeptically.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" The club president asked.

"Well, there was that time when you convinced us to play that prank on the Bleach fraction," James, who was beside Kiba, began, but Reeve cut him off.

"We said we would NEVER talk about that again," he said sternly, "And it is not my fault that. That kid deserved the 'thousand years of death' that I gave him. Besides, what could possibly go wrong this time?"

"Do you want a list?" James asked with a smirk, "Anyway, it seems that they are not making much progress at all."

"Not to worry," Reeve said 'Ayame style', "I have many ways to 'help out', just you wait."

"I hope this is not a mistake," Leah, who was sitting beside Sakura a few branches up.

"Don't worry, I got it all figured out," Reeve said, pulling out a small notebook that was titled 'Neat ways to get Naruto and Hinata to hook up'.

"Reeve, why do you have that?" Risa asked.

"Oh, they are just a few ideas I had that I thought I could use to write a fic," the club president said with a smirk, opening the book to a random page and reading it over.

"Oooh, that looks interesting," a voice form behind Reeve said.

"Uh-oh," Reeve began, recognizing the person that voice belonged to, "How long have you been there?"

Everyone looked to the small part of the branch behind Reeve to see...

"Jiraiya?" Everyone called out simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello every body, it is now time for chapter 5.

Special thanks to AllySamaDammit at deviantart for allowing me to use her character in my story.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 5, Ally arrives!

Naruto groaned, his eyes still shut. He could remember going to sleep after he finished unpacking. But, why did his left arm feel numb? And why did he have a hard time breathing? He slightly opened his eyes...and found that his face buried in Hinata's bust with her arms hugging his head. The reason why his arm was numb was because Hinata was lying on it. For some strange reason, Naruto noticed that he was hugging Hinata's waist. 'Crap,' the blond knucklehead thought to himself, 'I really hope she does not wake up before I figure some way out of this.' Unfortunately for him, Hinata awoke just at that very moment. She blinked, looking down directly into Naruto's upturned eyes.

"Uh,...this,...is not what it looks like?" The spiky haired ninja said in a very unsure tone. Not that it mattered at the moment because Hinata's mind was racing.

'Naruto...close to me...hugging me...very close to me...too close!' "Eeeep!" she squeaked, releasing her hug and pushing Naruto away in one fluid motion. Sadly, she channeled just a little too much chakra into the push and sent the poor sap flying into the wall.

"S...sorry N...Naruto." Hinata stammered as she got to her feet.

"Wow," Naruto chuckled as he picked himself up off the floor, "You hit almost as hard as Sakura."

Neither of them noticed that the window was open and that five sets of prying eyes where watching them.

"I knew it wouldn't work," James said, glancing over to Reeve. James, Reeve, Risa, Leah, and Jiraiya were sitting in the trees, watching everything through binoculars (except Jiraiya, who had a spyglass).

"And I thought that this would work.

_Flashback_

"_This is never going to work," James whispered as he, Reeve, Leah, Risa, and Jiraiya crept silently into the room._

"_Shh," Reeve hissed, as he sneaked over to the two futons in which Naruto and Hinata slept. The two nin had gone to bed only an hour earlier, after getting changed into their pajamas (in the bathroom of course). The club president motioned for the others to get into position. Slowly, as quietly as they could, Reeve and James moved Naruto's futon while Risa and Lead moved Hinata's so that the futons were right beside each other. "Common," James whispered, "let's get out of here before they wake up."_

_Everyone began sneaking out of the room. "Jiraiya," Risa hissed as she spotted the perverted Sanin attempting to go through Hinata's clothes. Reluctantly, he crept out of the room with the rest._

"Great," Reeve said plainly, taking out his notebook and putting an X next to the futon idea, "Let's see... This one looks promising. Everyone, gather around and I'll..." he stopped when he noticed something above the house, "That light almost looks like that array that Risa drew when..." again, Reeve stopped when he saw something covered in violet light fall out of the array at high speed.

CRASH!

The thing hit the roof and had gone straight through it.

"I think we had better make sure that Naruto and Hinata are ok." Leah suggested. Everyone agreed. They circled around the building and knocked on the front door. No answer.

"We're coming in!" Reeve called, knocking the door open with his shoulder. They rushed to the room where they knew Naruto and Hinata would be and found... a really confused girl sitting on Naruto's back.

During the time that the club members had been talking amongst themselves, Hinata had gone into the bathroom to get changed. Naruto had been fixing the futons when the girl had crashed through the roof and landed on his back, and Hinata, now fully dressed, had come running to see what had happened.

"Ow," The girl that had landed on Naruto groaned. She wore a gray t-shirt, tan shorts, and sneakers. Her waist length hair was white. She had club a pin on the right part of her chest.

She looked up at Reeve with her blue eyes. "Reeve?" she said in a curious voice.

"Hello Ally," Reeve sighed.

"HEY! Get off me!" Naruto bellowed from his subdued position.

"Oh," Ally said, jumping off of Naruto, "I'm so sorry, are you..." she stopped and blinked, "That is the most realistic Naruto costume I have ever seen."

Reeve tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, Ally, that isn't a costume."

"Wait, you mean..."

"He's the original."

Ally's eyes lit up and she got a huge grin on her face as she turned to the blond ninja.

"Uh-oh. Naruto, I suggest you take a few steps back before..."

GLOMP!

Ally had Naruto, who was now standing, in a bear hung and was practically suffocating him.

"Sorry about her," Reeve said as he wrapped his arms around Ally's waist, "She's just a obsessed fangirl." Reeve put his right foot between Ally and Naruto, resting it on the blond's stomach, and pulled back as he pushed with his foot. The club president somehow managed to separate the fangirl from her victim.

"Ally, how did you get here?" James asked as he looked at his fellow club member.

"Well," Ally began, "I was going to the club room when I saw this strange bunch of lines and circles drawn on the ground." Reeve, Lean, and James looked dully at Risa. "When I touched the drawing, this strange vortex-thingie transported me here."

"Um," Leah squeaked, "Maybe we should go tell Tsunade about this?"

"That would be a good idea," Reeve agreed, "Ally, we can fill you in on what's happened on the way." He turned to Naruto, "We'll leave you two to yourselves now," he looked at Naruto, "I think it would be best if you got dressed now."

With that, Reeve, Risa, James, and Leah led Ally out of the house and through Konaha.

"Ooh, this is exciting," Ally squealed, "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Calm down Ally," Risa said, "We will introduce you to our friends soon enough."

"Ok, ok, but...is that Kiba?" Ally squeaked as she spotted the the dog nin riding Akamaru.

"Yup, that's him alright. Oy! Kiba!" James called as he waved to get Kiba's attention, which he did.

Hey, what's up guys?" Kiba asked as he walked over, "How are things with...urk." he grunted. Ally had hugged him. "Um, can I help you?"

"Ally," Reeve said as he pried her off of Kiba, "Sorry about that. This," he gestured to Ally, "Is our fellow club member Ally. She is a complete fangirl." "Nice to meet ya." Ally chirped.

Just then, everyone's attention was caught by some oddly familiar yelling.

"Common Lee, the goal is within our grasp!" came Gai's voice behind around the group.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee's voice responded.

And then, two streaks of green came rushing past and stopped just a few feet behind Kiba.

"Amazing sensei, you just set a new record!"

"Ah, Lee, you did well yourself! But what have we her? Is that a friend of yours?" Gai said, turning his attention to Ally.

"It's Gai and Lee the youthful duo!" Ally shouted with delight, much to the dismay of everyone but the "youthful duo". Ally rushed over and hugged each of them.

"Gees sensei, why do you have to make everything you do into a contest?" Tenten, who was just arriving, sighed.

"Oh, no,..James, Risa, grab Ally before she spots..." Reeve began, but was cut off my Ally's patented "fangirl squeal".

"NEJI!" Ally squealed with delight as she rushed towards the unfortunate Hyuuga.

Without thinking, Reeve made a quick combination of hand seals and slammed his palms on the ground.

"Earth style, Bear Trap Jutsu!" he yelled.

Two columns snapped shut around Ally like a bear trap, trapping the crazed fangirl up to her head.

Everyone stared at the shocked Reeve still holding his palms to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Leah asked.

"I have no idea," Reeve said startled, "It just kind of came to me like a reflex."

"I think I may have a theory," Risa said, "It could be that since we write fanfictions using our selfs as models, It could be that the array 'force fed' the knowledge of any jutsus and techniques our characters know directly into our brains when we got teleported here."

"I think she's right. And this is really cool!" everyone looked at James. He was standing sideways halfway up a nearby tree.

"James, get down before you hurt yourself," Risa complained.

"I think it would be best if we go talk to Tsunade," Reeve said, standing up, "This development opens up an entirely new bunch of possibilities.


	6. Chapter 6

Things are getting interesting, eh?

I have decided that as soon as I finish this story, or maybe after this chapter, I'll start working on a Bleach version called "Fans in Seretai".

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5, New Ninjas Emerge!

Tsunade was having one of her typical days: paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork.

"Urgh," she groaned, "Why can't I ever get a little break?"

"Actually, you will be when you talk to us," came a semi-familiar voice from the window behind her.

Tsunade turned around to see Reeve standing upside-down right outside her window.

"Reeve? How did you get up there? And since when can you channel chakra?" Trunade gaped in surprise.

"Actually, since a few minutes ago." The white haired youth replied as he entered the room. There was a knock on the door, and the rest of the fan club, with the addition of Kiba and team Gai, entered. Ally was tied up and flung over Akamaru.

"What's this about?" Tsunade asked, "And who is that?"

"This," Reeve said as he walked over and hoisted up an bound Ally, "Is our friend Ally. She is, as you say, a late arrival." Reeve undid the ropes that bound her, "Ally, remember: behave!" He glared at her.

"Don't worry, I wi..." She spotted something on the wall. It was the light switch. She flicked it, the lights went out. She flicked it again, the lights went on. Ally got a huge grin on her face as she flicked the switch multiple times.

"Uh, Ally, stop," Reeve said, backing away as he watched Tsunade approach. The angry Hokage was carrying her desk above her head, ready to throw it at Ally.

"Ally, uh, look! Neji!" Leah said, grabbing Neji and dragging him into the open. Ally perked up, her grin getting larger. Instantly, she zoomed away from the switch and glomped the unfortunate Johnin.

"Now then," Tsunade said, putting her desk back down, "Why don't you tell me what this is about?'

Several minutes of discussion later...

"You all have some interesting things happen to you." Tsunade concluded.

"No kidding," James said, leaning against the wall.

"By the way, what kind of fighting techniques did the characters in your stories use?"

"Well, mine used earth and metal based Jutsus, with a specialty of manipulating metal gauntlets and chains." Reeve said.

"Mine used wind type direct cutting techniques with the added bonus of flight," Leah answered.

"Fire techniques were the specialty of mine," Risa noted, "As well as genjutsu."

"Thunder was for me," James said distinctly, "In addition to using weapons a lot."

"I used water and ice," Ally, who was still clinging to Neji piped up, "but focused on direct combat."

"Well then," Tsunade said, getting up from her seat, "I think that since this is a special case, we may as well utilize you."

"Huh?" everyone asked simultaniously.

Tsunade pulled out a drawer and took out five ninja headbands. "I am giving you these and assigning you as genin hidden leaf ninjas, at least until you find a way back to your world." She placed the headbands on her desk. She then sat down and pulled out four pieces of paper, writing something on each of them. "Since you are apparently able ninjas, you may be required to go with other groups on missions and help out. These," she gestured to the letters she had written, "are letters of credit that will allow you to get stocked up on tools and combat gear, and maybe even a new outfit. Do Not waste them."

"T...t...thank you Hokage-sama," Reeve stuttered, taking the letters and headbands. He passed them out to each member of his club. "We shall not be a burden." he promised.

"Kiba, Neji, would you be kind enough to escort our guests to the supply stores?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the two nin replied.

"You are all dismissed."

Some time after some shopping...

"Hey, how about we stop by and ask Naturo and Hinata to spar with us?" James suggested. The youth was now wearing a pair of gray pants and shirt with lightning designs on them and a ninja tool pouch strapped to his right leg. He wore his head protector on his forehead. His black hair was as spiky as ever.

"Good idea," Leah said, "We can then see how good our abilities are." The fan artist wore a light green knee-length skirt. Her shirt was the same color with indigo designs that looked like butterfly wings. She wore her protector as a belt. Her brown hair was done in a bun and her glasses were secured on her face. She had her tool pouch on the back of her belt.

"You sure that is a good idea?" Risa asked skeptically. The girl had changed into a orange shirt, over which she wore a red vest trimmed with black, and red capris with black stripes. She wore her protector on her head and her pink hair was done "Sakura style".

Ally looked the same, with the addition of her protector around her neck and a pouch at her hip. She was, still, clinging to Neji.

"It is, and we will do that," Reeve answered. He now wore black pants and a steel gray shirt. He has swapped his "presidential coat" for a black cape with sleeves, fastened around the front of his sternum. The kanji for "Steel" was embroidered on the back in steel gray with steel gray fibers running from it to the edges of the sleeves. The high collar of the cloak covered his face and his white hair hung in a braid down to his waist, ending in a pointed metal tip. Two scrolls were strapped to the sides of his legs.

Everyone wore the ninja sandals that were common in the village.

"Yay! I get to train with Neji!" Ally shouted joyfully. Although Neji still had a stonic look on his face, but one could tell he felt really uncomfortable with the idea.

The group arrived outside the house. Reeve stepped forward and knocked on the door. A fer seconds later, it swung open and Naruto appeared in it.

"Hey guys," The blond said with a grin, "What's with the outfits? And why are you wearing leaf forehead protectors?"

"Because the Hokage appointed us temprary genin of the hidden leaf." Reeve answered, "And we were just stopping by to see if you would like to spar with us so that we can see what our limits are."

"That sounds great," Naruto jibbed.

"Well then, get Hinata and we'll meet you at the training field." James suggested.

"Slight problem James," Risa interjected, "We have a group of five, and, if you include Hinata, I only count four Leaf ninjas."

"Oh, that is a problem," Reeve agreed.

Just then, everyone heard something that solved the problem.

"What a fine, youthful day this is! I hope that Gai-sensai will give me more rigorous training! YOSH!"

Lee had just walked around the corner into everyone's view.

"LEE-SAN!" Ally sqealed, (finally) releasing Neji's arm. She ran towards the green youth, but Reeve reacted (again).

"Earth style, Bear Tap Jutsu!" Reeve called, slamming his palm on the ground. Once again, Ally was cought by the bear trap –like earth pillars.

"Woah!" Naruto gasped, "That is a sweet technique. When did you learn that?"

"It was a specialty of a character in one of my fan fictions," Reeve explained, "Because of the way we got here," he glared as Risa, "All the techniques of characters that we created were, as Risa said, 'force-fed' into our minds."

"Reeve, Let me go!" Ally whined, struggling to free herself.

"Fine, but please try to behave yourself," Reeve muttered. He placed his palms on the ground, releasing the jutsu. "Now then, Lee," Reeve began, "We are heading to the training field to measure how capable we are as ninjas, but we are short one person. Would you like to join us?"

"That is a wonderfully youthful idea! Of course I shall join you! YOSH!"

"LEE!" Ally called, grabbing his hands and looking at him with sparely eyes.

"Ally-san!" Lee responded.

"Lee!" Ally hugged him.

"Ally!"He hugged her back. Sparkles appeared.

"Lee!"The background became a sunset.

"All..."

"Enough!" Jame bellowed, "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you coming?"

"We're coming!" The baka duo replied, hurrying over.

"Alright, On to the field!" Risa said, and they began heading over to the grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my loyal fans!

Sorry that it has taken this long for me to update this story, but I was busy writing my other story (Fans on Seiretei). Now I'm back to bring you more antics of Fans In Konaha!

Side Note: I am too lazy to write out the entire battle scene, so I'll just skip ahead to where they just finished the training. Gomen.

Note: I just noticed that Risa's name appears as Rika in the first two chapters. Please disregard that fact.

* * *

Chapter 7, Trouble at the hot springs!

"Man that was a good workout!" James exclaimed, panting and sweating.

"I never knew that being a ninja could be this amazing," Leah said happily, sitting on the ground in the shadow of a tree.

"I have never felt such humiliation," Neji groaned, sulking over by one of the three posts that stood in the training field. He was sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest, face buried in his arms.

"Awe, come on Neji," Ally said, patting him on the back, "It's not that bad that you lost to Risa."

"You have no room to talk after loosing to Lee." Naruto pointed out.

"But it was a splendidly youthful battle that we had!" Lee exclaimed, taking his "nice guy" pose.

"Well I'm exhausted," Naruto said. "But I had no idea that you could fight like that Hinata." he added with a grin.

"I-I-I'm not that special," Hinata stammered looking away and blushing.

"Sure you are," Kiba said, clapping her on the back.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty!" Risa complained, "I could really go for a rinse right now."

"Any one up for going to the hot springs?" James asked. Everyone agreed.

A few minutes later...

"Ah, this feels wonderful." Reeve sighed as he leaned back into the hot water.

"Yeah," James agreed, resting his head on the rim of the pool. "I only pity the girls having to deal with that." he jerked his thumb at Jiraiya, who was looking through a small hole in the wall over to the women's side.

"The hot springs is truly a place where one can revitalize one's youthful spirit." Lee, who was beside Reeve, added contently.

"It really is good." Naruto, sitting opposite James, sighed.

"Finally I can forget my worries." Neji breathed contently, letting himself submerge nearly all the way.

"It really does feel good." Ally, who was beside Neji, piped up. Everyone looked at her, stunned for a few seconds, then there was a collective outburst: "ALLY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE MEN'S SIDE?!" Jiraia turned around to get a better look. "There truly is a god!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Fine, I'll leave!" Ally said pouting.

"Ally, no, wait!" James yelled, clapping his hands over his eyes, "Put a towel on first!"

"What's going on?" Risa, who had just appeared above the dividing wall, demanded.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Reeve cried, grabbing his towel and making sure it was secure, "RISA! GET DOWN FORM THERE BEFORE YOU TOPPLE THE WALL!" Sadly, his warning came too late. Due to Risa's weight, it came tumbling down like a badly stacked tower of books, effectively eliminating all separation between the two sides. Many of the women screamed, others grabbed their towels. Jiraiya was too busy taking in the entire scene to care about the multitude of buckets that where thrown at him.

"I'm getting out of here before anything else happens!" Naruto called, raising himself out of the water. Sadly, it was that precise moment that his eyes met Hinata's. She was staring at him, her face redder than a ruby. She promptly fainted.

"Everyone, CALM DOWN!" Reeve shouted at the top of his lungs, "Ally! Cover yourself and create a fog-screen! Leah, get the clothes from the women's side! Jason, get the clothes from the men's side! Risa, grab Hinata! Everyone else, follow me out of here!"

"Aye-aye boss!" Ally saluted. She quickly made a few and signs and slammed her hand onto the water. "Water style, Obscuring Mist Jutsu!" Fog covered the entire area.

There were several shouts and yells of confusion, including: "Ouch! Watch where you are going!", "Who's hand is that?", "Who's touching my boobs?", "Gah, where's my towel?", and "What are these soft things?"

"Reeve!" Leah called through the mist, "I've got the clothes!"

"Same here!" Jason said.

"Good work. Both of you get over here."

"Okay...oof!" In the fog, the two individuals had collided, spilling the clothes everywhere.

"Now what?" James grumped, ribbing the back of his head.

"Everyone just grab something to wear! We'll figure it out later!" Reeve commanded.

There were a few minutes of scuffling, but the entire group managed to get out of there in one piece. Sadly, their attire said otherwise. In the midst of the confusion, everyone's clothes had gotten completely jumbled, and they were now wearing parts of each others outfits.

"Neji, give me back my pants!" Naruto demanded.

"Only after Kiba gives me mine back." the Hyguura replied.

"You know, your top looks good on me." Leah said to Hinata, who had regained consciousness, "But these pants are too baggy for me."

"Are you calling me fat?" James growled.

"I can't breathe. Leah, why is your top so tight?" Risa ghasped.

"No, your boobs are just too big." James snickered. Risa pounded him for that.

"Yo Reeve, can I have my shirt back? Yours is too long for me." Kiba noted.

"Hey, has anyone seen my training suit?" Lee said, "Ally's clothes fit fine, but I want to wear the youthful suit that Gai-sensei gave me."

"Speaking of which, has anybody SEEN Ally?" Reeve asked.

Just then, the one-and-only trouble maker herself jumped down from a tree nearby. "You rang?" she said smiling.

"Ally, you look ridicules," Reeve sighed, "Please give Lee his suit back.

"But it feels so wonderful, and it makes me feel full of youthful energy! Behold my wonderfully youthful power!" she struck a "nice girl" pose.

"Ally! You truly are the embodiment of all things youthful!" Lee announced in tears, "We must seek out Gai-sensai and ask for a suit for you!"

"Lee!" Ally swung her arms wide.

"Ally!"Lee did the same.

"Lee!"Ally ran towards Lee.

"Ally!"Lee ran towards Ally.

"Lee!" Ally hugged Lee."

"Ally!" Lee hugged Ally.

Reeve clobbered them both. "Would you two knock it off?" He turned to everyone else, "How about we get our clothes problem taken care of before anyone asks strange questions?"

Few minutes later...

"That's better." James sighed, now back in his new clothes.

"Yeah, I agree," Kiba nodded, "I can move a lot more freely in these."

"It was just a good thing nobody caught us," Risa pointed out.

"True," Reeve agreed, "Let's just make sure that we never have a repeat performance." He glared at Ally.

"I said I was sorry," Ally pouted.

"So what happens next?" Leah asked.

"Nothing good." Neji said gloomily.

"Whys that?" Kiba piped up.

"Because here comes a Hyguura messenger." the youth said, pointing to a plainly dressed man sprinting their way.

"I have a message form Hiashi-sama." He handed a scroll to Hinata. The raven haired girl poened it and read it. Kiba looked over her shoulder. "Oh that's not good."

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-it says here that father wishes that I return to the clan house at one." Hinata explained.

"Wait, wouldn't that interfere with the training?" James pointed out.

"No, we'll just have to have a word with him, that's all." Reeve said calmly, "Neji, please lead us to the estate."

* * *

It seems like trouble is brewing. Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what will happen.

Note to deviants: if anyone wants to draw pictures or comics based on this story, you have my permission as long as you credit me for the concept and send a copy of the pic to my deviantart account. (It's also jackwolf1).


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, it's time for a new chapter!

And guess what: we have a new character!

Thanks goes to LotusSwordDancer form deviantart!

(Please excuse me for using a bad pun in the title)

* * *

Chapter 8, Mulan? No, Ping!

"This is unacceptable!" Hiashi bellowed at the group. Everyone, meaning Reeve, Risa, Leah, James, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ally, and Kiba, were seated across from the furious clan leader in the welcoming hall of the Hyuuga compound.

"Listen, Hiashi-sama," Reeve began, "It's a part of their training."

"I don't care!" Hiashi yelled, "For the sake of the clan, and as her father, I cannot tolerate Hinata living under the same roof as some bumbling moron who has not even become a chunin yet!" Kiba and Neji had to keep Naruto seated. The blond seemed out for blood.

"Sir, if I may?" Risa began, "Naruto hasn't become a chunin yet because he has been training intensely for the past two years with Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sanin of Konaha."

"It is also true that he failed the original graduation from the Ninja academy!" the clan leader pointed out.

"He has learned Jutsus far beyond the normal level of his age." Jason opted.

"He couldn't perform a simple clone Jutsu."

"Naruto has protected defeated many opponents, me included." Neji said calmly.

"Your loss was the result of your stubborn outlook of life at that point in time."

"He is the so..." Risa elbowed Ally in the ribs before she could say 'son of the fourth'.

"Will all due respect Hiashi-sama," Reeve began, "In my professional opinion, it would be a good thing for these two to continue their training in the manor that the Hokage has already approved of."

"I will not!" Hiashi replied stubbornly, "How are you in any way a professional? You claim to have come from another world and have intricate knowledge of the people around Uzumaki? Tsunade-sama may buy your ridiculous story, but I will not! Not unless I see it with my own eyes!"

"I think you are about to." Everyone stared at Ally, who had been looking out one of the few windows after she had gotten over the pain in her side. Moments later, the entire group rushed outside.

Outside, the strange array had once again appeared, and this time it was over the Hyuuga compound. There was a small burst of violet light, and a figure came falling from the strange glyph, right above the group.

It fell closer, and closer, and closer, and then landed on Kiba.

"Owwww..." The dog-nin groaned as the body of a young girl now lay on top of him.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked, looking around with her brown eyes. She had raven black hair that fell to her mid-back, and had pale skin. She wore the Sereken high school uniform, which fit rather well on her slightly 'fluffy' figure.

"Ping?" Ally piped up.

"Ally?" Ping said looking at her friend, "Reeve? What happened? And what's with that getup? Are we doing a cosplay or something?"

"Uh, no." Reeve stated, "I will explain everything, but could you please get off of Kiba first?"

"What?" Ping looked down. Sadly, she had landed on Kiba's stomach, and the poor sap was now unwillingly looking up her skirt.

"YOU PERVERT!" The girl hollered, punching the poor boy in the face, "HOW DARE YOU STARE UP MY SKIRT!?"

Ping pushed off his chest, kicked him over so that he now was lying on his belly, sat on his back, and pulled his legs backwards so that he was now being held in a reverse-shrimp hold. "YOU ARE A DISCRACE TO ALL PEOPLE WHO DRESS AS KIBA LIKE YOU ARE!"

"Uh, Ping," Reeve said, tapping her on the shoulder, "That's the real Kiba."

"Huh?" Ping looked at Reeve as if he had lost his mind.

"We are in Konaha, the person you are torturing is the real Kiba."

Ping looked at her victim, then back at Reeve, her face in a state of confusion. "You're kidding, right?"

"Want some proof?" Reeve asked, walking over to James. "James, we are going to use 'that' justu."

James' face fell, "Reeve, wouldn't it be easier if we used some other technique?"

"No." Reeve said.

"Rats." James cursed.

James and Reeve stood parallel next to each other. Simultaneously, they performed some identical hand signs,. Then they both made a special seal: Reeve's right hand had it's index and middle fingers pointed up with the other digits folded inwards; James made the same seal with his left hand, only upside-down; and both hands in the seal had their palms touching. Two busts of smoke engulfed Reeve and James, covering the bodies completely. The clouds began flowing together, twisting, merging, solidifying into one. The cloud then began to clear away.

As the cloud cleared, a shape became visible beneath. Spiky white hair crowned the head of the boy who stood there in place of the former two performers of the technique. He wore a black robe embroidered with yellow streaks of lightning over the steel gray shirt and black pants beneath. On the back was the kanji for "Steel" circled by a ring of lightning. His eyes, one blue, the other amber, glanced at group.

"Who are you?" Ping demanded.

"Who do you think we are?" the stranger asked in reeve's voice.

"'We'? Wait, no, it can't be," Leah stammered, "Reeve? Is that you?"

"Hey, I'm in here too!" the stranger shouted in James' voice.

"They, fused?" Kiba gaped.

"Yes," Reeve's voice answered, "We cal this technique the 'Fusion Jutsu'."

"Explaining how it works would take a little long," James' voice said, "But the short version goes like this: Both participants are jammed into the same body, combining certain traits of both people. The minds Remain separate, but the body has a combined chacra pool."

"While one mind controls the body," Reeve's voice continued, "the other is responsible for observation and chacra regulation."

"Although it takes some time getting used to, the finalized combat ability exceeds double each individual's combat potential." James' voice concluded.

"That is the freakiest thing I have ever witnessed," Risa said.

"That technique sounds awesome!" Naruto whooped, "Can you teach it to me?"

"Atually," Reeve's voice said, "We were planning to do that a one point." The 'fusion' form turned to Hiashi. "Do you believe us now and allow the training to continue?"

"If you have developed a technique that powerful, I have no choice." Hiashi growled, turning indignantly and walking inside. The 'fused' person made a hand sign and in a poof of smoke, both Reeve and James returned to their normal selfs.

"Alright, whoever wants to learn how to use that technique, please meet us tomorrow at the training field." James announced.

"Feel free to invite anyone who you think would also like to learn the technique." Reeve added, then turned to Ping, "Before though, let me introduce you to our friend, who is going to get off of Kiba now."

"Huh? Oh!" Ping let go of Kiba's legs and got off the dog-nin. "Sorry about that, my mistake."

"This is Ping-Ann Young, a member of our fan club. She is a specialist in shadow techniques and an excellent sword fighter."

"Huh? Shadow...what are you talking about?" Ping asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'll explain on the way. But first, we are going to see Tsunade and make you a certified temporary genin like we are."

"Really? Sweet." Ping said cooly.

Later...

"I like these clothes," Ping commented as she walked alongside Neji. She now wore a pair of gray capries,a red short-sleeved shirt, and blue elbow-length fingerless gloves. White bandages were wrapped around her stomach, and a Chinese straightsword hung on her back. She wore her ninja-bnad on her forehead.

"I'm surprised that you gave up on Neji." James said to Ally.

"Nah, I Ping fits better to him," She laughed, "Besides, I like Lee more!"

"YOSH! Ally! You truly are the female embodiment of all things youthful! And I believe that Gai-sensei shall think the same!"

"Lee!" Ally hugged Lee.

"Ally!" Lee hugged Ally.

"Lee!"

"Ally!"

"Lee!"

"Ally!"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Ping yelled furiously. She really disliked this kind of perkiness.

"It appears that you think that they are ridiculous and embarrassing." Neji noted.

"You think the same, don't you?" Ping smirked back.

"It seems we think the same way." Neji said, smiling slightly.

"I have a feeling we are going to get along nicely." Ping grinned.

* * *

That is all for this chapter. I hope I didn't make Ping look like too much of a sourpuss.

Please review, I like hearing you comments!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for long wait, but here it is: Chapter 9 of Fans in Konaha!

By the way, Ally-sama, if you are reading this, I would like you to make a mini-comic out of this chapter. (And feel free to razz Lotus about this, I know Ally will razz Ping.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Fu-sion-HA!

"Where are they?" James grumbled impatiently. He and Reeve were waiting in the training area for the fest of the group.

"They'll be here," Reeve said simply, "See?" he tilted his head towards the approaching figures.

The first ones to appear were Risa and Leah, but that didn't last as three other figures zoomed past them.

"It's just a little further my youthful apprentices!" Gai hollered as he sprinted at high speed.

"Yes Sensei!" Lee shouted in agreement as he followed closely behind his teacher.

"Yaaaayyyy!" Ally squealed in delight, also keeping pace with the bowl-headed youth.

"Ally, look out!" James yelled, sadly a little too late.

"Huh?" Ally said confused, right before she ran right into a tree.

"Don't they ever grow up?" Neji sighed, shaking his head as he arrived at the clearing.

"I highly doubt it." Ping muttered as she came to a halt beside him.

"I hope she's ok." Hinata stammered, arriving with Naruto.

"Yeah, it would be a shame if she missed the lesson." Naruto added.

"Don't worry, she can survive anything," Ping said, "But she might get a concussion at this rate." Right then, two hands grabbed Ping's chest from behind.

"Awe," Ally cooed as she fondled Ping's bust, "Are you worried about me."

"Ally," Ping growled, "You have three seconds to let go of me, or I'm going to hurt you."

"And I think you should not get distracted so that we can got on with the lesson." Reeve pointed out. "Ally, let go of Ping." He held up a small wooden box with a hole in the top. "Now then, since it takes two people to use this justu, we'll be picking partners with this. All you have to do is put your hand into the box and pull out a ball. Once everyone has had their turn, you just have to find the person who has the same number. Everyone got that?"

"Uh, Reeve," Risa spoke up, "I see a small problem: there are eleven people here, an odd number."

"Oh, well, that is a problem." Reeve admitted.

"What's all this about?" said a voice near the trees. It was Kakashi.

"Oh, perfect timing," James said grinning, "Kakashi, would you like to join us? Reeve and I are about to teach everyone a new jutsu, but we are one person short."

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do." Kakashi admitted.

"Yes, that's the spirit!" Gai boasted gleefully.

"Now then," Reeve said, holding up the box, "As I said, start by picking a ball."

Ally was the first one to materialize in front of Reeve. She stuck her hand into the box, and pulled out a ball. Her face lit up, "I got number one!" Ally cheered, skipping away from the box.

Naruto was next. "Mine is number 5." he said as he looked at the orb.

Neji followed. "Number three for me."

Then came Risa. "Mine says two."

Hinata shyly reached into the box and pulled out a ball. "I-I-I," she stammered, "G-got number 5."

"I guess that means that we are partners." Naruto shrugged. Hinata nearly fainted.

"Number three," Ping noted after her draw, "That means Neji. Finally someone sane."

Gai stepped up. "Yosh! I got the youthful number six!" He loudly proclaimed.

"Yosh!" Lee followed, "I shall make my draw just as youthful!" He excitedly reached into the box and pulled out, "Number one!"

"LEE!" Ally squealed, zooming over and hugging the black haired youth, "We are partners!"

"That is going to be a disaster." Ping groaned. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Let's see," Leah said, reaching into the box and pulling out a ball, "I got number two."

"You're my partner," Risa noted.

Kakashi reached into the box. He pulled out a ball and groaned.

"What's wronng sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I got ball number six." Kakashi said in a downtrodden voice.

"Hahahaha!" Gai laughed, "It seems like we are on the same team. As expected from my eternal rival!"

"Alright!" Reeve announced, "Let's get started. Everyone stand next to your partner! Now, the jutsu you are about to learn requires precise timing from both people. Since we are all just beginners, I'll tell you when to make the seals.

"The seals are the following: tiger, ox, rat, tiger, monkey, snake, and lastly the unique seal." Reeve lectured as he preformed the motions. "The unique seal is easy enough to preform: the person to the left has the index and middle fingers of his right hand pointing down, and the person on the right has the index and middle fingers of his left hand pointing up. Both people need to stand far enough apart that they are able to stretch out their arms far enough for the palms of their hands to connect."

"Everyone get into position." James called. There were a little shifting of position. "Now, on my count: Tiger!...Ox!...Rat!...Tiger!...Monkey!...Snake!...Unique seal!"

Several clouds of white smoke 'poofed' into existence around the individual groups. The fist form to emerge was that of Risa and Leah.

The girl stood there, dressed in fiery red capris that matched the black-trimmed vest she wore over her light green shirt. An emerald butterfly was embroidered on the back of the vest. She shook her head, her brown hair flowing like water. She gazed around with her emerald green eyes. "This feels weird." She said in Risa's voice.

A terrified squeal erupted from where Neji and Ping had stood. In their place stood a young girl dressed in a white, long sleeved jacket, similar to the one that ping always wore, along with the brown skirt form Neji on top of baggy blue pants, which were held up by a back version of Ping's belt. Brown hair hung down to her shoulders. She as she gazed around, hey eyes, one brown, the other a byakugan, stood out quite notably. Her face was in an expression of shock.

"I'm...a...girl?" the individual said in a feminine version of Neji's voice. The state of confusion did not last long as it was interrupted by yelling that sounded like a mix of Ally's and a female version of lee's voice.

"BEHOLD! THE ULTIMATE FORM OF YOUTHFULLNESS!" the voice bellowed as it lept though the fog. It was a girl with short, spiky black hair that had white tips. She gazed at everyone with black eyes, beaming at everyone. She was dressed in a black shirt that had a snowflake on the front, and an ice design running up the right sleeve, and dark green capri pants. A black choker was around her neck. The most baffling part about her though, was her well built figure.

"YOSH! I FEEL GREAT!" she said, spinning around in circles, revealing a kanji for 'youth' printed on the back of her shirt.

"Heaven help us, we have a nut case." Neji-Ping groaned.

"Awe, what's wrong?" All-Lee smirked, sneaking up behind Neji-Ping. She grabbed the girl around the chest, hands on the boobs. "Hehehe, it seems like Neji finally has gotten in touch with his 'feminine' side." All-Lee chuckled.

"Ally, you have three seconds to let go before we pound you, and Lee, into dust." Neji-Ping growled in Ping's voice.

"Now, now, everyone, let's just calm down." Kakashi's voice said as a male figure appeared next to them. He did not look all that different than Kakashi, aside from now having black hair instead of white.

Again, they were interrupted by another high-pitched squeal.

Everyone turned around and immediately discovered the source: A girl that looked like a black haired version of Naruto's 'sexy jutsu' stood where Naruto and Hinata had previously been. She was dressed in a feminine version of Naruto's jumpsuit, save that it was dark blue instead of orange. She looked at herself, her byakugan eyes wide in shock, then promptly fainted.

"That, could be a problem." James noted. Reeve sighed.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait until they come-to before we proceed." Reeve said, shaking his head.

"Hey Reeve," Risa-Leah piped up, "Why is it that everyone other than Gai and Kakashi's fusion ended up as girls?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Neji-Ping added.

"Well, quite simply, the form will take on the gender, and more of the qualities, from the 'dominant' participant." Reeve explained.

"'Dominant' participant?" All-Lee asked.

"Let me explain," Reeve began, "The unique seal has two parts to it: a 'dominant' part and a 'submissive' part. Whoever has his fingers pointed upwards is the 'dominant' participant and contributes more characteristics, including gender, to the fused form. The 'submissive' participant, the one who's fingers are pointed down, still contributes characteristics to the form, just not quite as many. So it is completely possible to have both a male and a female version of a particular paring's form by reversing the formation of the seal."

"In fact," James piped up, "When we are done with this section, we will be reversing roles."

"Reeve," Neji-Ping seethed in Ping's voice, "Why did you not tell us about this BEFORE we used the jutsu?"

"I thought it would be fun to see your reactions." Reeve said smiling.

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Stay tuned to find out how our hero's cope with this strange new technique in the next chapter!

P.S. Please excuse my pun of a title.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it as been taking me so long to update, but that's college for ya.

By the way, I do appreciate the reviews that you all leave, please don't review just to point out my spelling errors, it really gets on my nerves when you all do that.

(Btw, chapter 9 is being turned into a comic by AllySammaDammit on DeviantArt. Check out her profile to find the mini-comic).

* * *

Chapter 10, Finding your center.

"_Where, am I?" Hinata asked, looking around her unfamiliar environment. She appeared to be in a type of stone hallway, with water up to her ankles._

_'How did I get here?' the raven haired girl pondered._

"_Hinata?" a familiar voice said from behind her._

_The kunoichi spun around, coming face to face with "Naruto?"_

"_How did you get in here?" the blond asked, a puzzled look on his face._

"_Wh-where are we?" Hinata stammered._

"_This is place is inside my mind." Naruto replied, scratching his head, "Why are you here?"_

"_It's because of that jutsu you two just used." another voice explained. The two ninja turned their heads and spotted Reeve. "How did you get in here?"_

"_I'm using a mind-delve jutsu," Reeve explained, "I's quite practical. The only down side is that neither I nor the opponent can move."_

"_What are you doing in my head?" Naruto growled angrily._

"_Quite frankly, you two have fainted, and the rest of us can't continue without you. So I am here to restore harmony." Reeve said sternly._

"_And how are you going to do that?" Naruto inquired._

"_Simple," Reeve walked behind Hinata, "Naruto, please come a little closer."_

"_Ooookaaayyy," The blond said, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. He took a step closer to Hinata._

"_Look into each other's eyes," Reeve continued. The two followed his instructions._

"_Now pucker up!" the raven haired boy said, giving Hinata a little nudge. This caused Hinata to move forward far enough that her lips met Naruto's._

Hina-Ruto's eyes flew open. Reeve was couching over her, his hand on her forehead.

"Welcome back to the real world!" Reeve smirked.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Hina-Ruto yelled in a feminine version of Naruto's voice.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Reeve pointed out, then cleared his throat, "Now, moving on."

The earth-nin stood up and walked to the center of the training field. "Before you can use this jutsu in battle, there are a few important points to cover: First, who is in charge of the body movement. Second, who is in charge of managing chakra.

The small bit of training that we are are going to cover is going to focus on inner teamwork, the ability to effectively co-ordinate your actions with your partner while in merged form."

"So, how is this going to work?" Neji-ping asked.

"And how do we cancel this jutsu?" Kakashi-Gai asked in Kakashi's voice, "This guy is driving me insane."

"Nooo!" Gai's voice said, "My eternal rival! How can you wish to abandon this nexus of power?"

"You won't let me finish my book." Kakashi's voice answered.

"If you really want to cancel the jutsu, just form a rat seal and fluctuate your chakra." James answered.

Kakashi-Gai immediately released the jutsu and, in a puff of smoke, the two jonin were separated again.

"All who wish to continue," Reeve announced, "Please follow this simple exercise:" He held a small leaf in his hand. "Put the leaf on the palm of your hand and try to channel your chakra into it in order to make it levitate. The whole time, your body must be completely still."

"That sounds easy enough." Ping's voice said as Neji-ping picked up a leaf and began concentrating. Nothing happened. "Neji? Are you focusing our chakra?" Ping asked.

"I thought you were." Neji's female voice replied.

"You do it, you're more adept at chakra control!" Ping grumbled.

"Fine, I'll do it, you focus on keeping still." Neji comanded.

Slowly, the leaf began to levitate on the palm of her hand.

"You're doing very well," Reeve noted, "You can continue to to the next step: try co-ordinating a simple jutsu. The 'controller', the person in charge of movement, will make the signs while the 'channeler', the one in charge of chakra, will regulate the chakra levels. Everyone else, you know what to do."

As the day went on, the groups were having some trouble with training. While Neji-ping and Hina-ruto were doing moderately well, All-lee was having a lot of trouble, and their jutsu's blew up in their face quite a few times. Risa-Leah was doing moderately well.

Reeve and James went around, correcting errors in form.

"I think that wraps it up for today," Reeve announced after several hours of practice, "We can pick up tomorrow."

"Finally," Risa said, "I thought I would never end."

"That means we can finally get back to our normal selves." Neji sighed.

"Well, not quite yet." James interjected, "You are staying like that for the night."

"WHAT?!" the four fusions yelled in union.

"It is a simple exercise," Reeve explained, "It helps you tune yourselves to each other."

"You can't be serious," Ping growled, "Have you forgotten that some of us have male partners?"

"No, why?" the raven haired youth tilted his head.

"I, for one, do not want Neji staring at our body when we take a bath!" the irritable kunoichi seethed.

"Just tell him to close his eyes." the earth-nin shrugged.

There was a loud thud from behind everyone. Hina-ruto had fainted again.

"I guess Hinata is going to have a hard time." Leah sighed.

"Why?" Ally asked in puzzlement, "He invented the 'sexy'-jutsu, he should be used to a girl's body."

"It's Hinata I'm worried about." Neji said, shaking his hed, "But don't you have the same problem?"

"ALLY! I SWEAR I SHALL NOT LOOK UPPON YOU WHEN YOU TAKE A BATH!" All-lee yelled in Lee's voice, striking a triumphant pose.

"Lee! Don't worry! I don't mind!" Ally announced in response.

"Ally!" Lee cried.

"Lee!" Ally cheered back.

"Ally!"

"Lee!"

"Ally!"

"Lee!"

"You are aware that you are hugging yourself?" Ping said in an unnerved voice.

All-lee had wrapped her arms around herself in a one-person hug.

"Anyway, let's go home." Reeve sighed, walking over to the clearing, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you liked it.

Side note: when someone's voice is talking, it means that the fusion form is talking, but is using that voice.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a while everyone! Hope you all missed me!

Anyway, it's time for another exciting chapter of...

Fans In Konaha!

* * *

Chapter 11, Developing yourself.

A day had gone bye, and once again, everyone had assembled at the training grounds.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Reeve asked, sitting on one of the logs in the training ground.

"Yosh! We had the most restful sleep ever!" All-Lee proclaimed loudly.

"We were fine," Risa-Leah answered.

"It is...strange, being a girl." Neji said in a monotone.

James, who was leaning against one of the logs, looked at Hina-Ruto. "You don't look so well, did something happen to the two of you?"

The raven haired girl had dark rings under her eyes. She glared at James. "Have you any idea what you've put me through?" Naruto growled angrily.

"Actually, I do." Reeve answered, pushing himself off the log and landing on his feet at the bottom, "I gave you the means to improve your Rasengan, and the power to make a new Justsu."

"Wait what?" Naruto sounded confused.

Reeve chuckled, "Let me ask you this: what is the main flaw in the way you use the Rasengan?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure." Naruto sounded puzzled.

"It's simple," Reeve explained, "You can't use it one handed because you don't know how to randomize your chakra. I've given you the solution: have Hinata teach you how to do exactly that. Once you have the feel for it, you can create the Rasengan on your own."

Everyone stared at Reeve, dumbstruck. "That sounds very reasonable." Neji admitted.

"How the heck do you come up with this stuff?" Leah gaped.

"But I don't see why we have to suffer through this as well." Ping growled.

"There's a very good reason for that," Reeve stated.

"Ok, let's hear it." Risa said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Simple, because it's fun to watch you." There were many kunai thrown at Reeve for that. It took the earth nin a few moments to regain his composure. "Ahem, now, everyone back to training!"

Quite some time later...

"Whew, I'm beat." All-Lee gasped.

"Yeah, same here." Risa-Leah admitted.

Reeve clapped his hands. "Well, that wraps things up for today. Oh, and before I forget, you are free to dissolve the Jutsu at any time."

"Finally!" Neji-Ping exhaled. In a puff of white smoke, they dissolved the jutsu. Risa-Leah and All-Lee quickly followed suit.

"It's so nice to have one's body back!" Risa said, stretching.

"Oh hell yeah!" Ping cheered in agreement.

"But is feels like something is missing." Ally sighed.

Lee looked ready to burst into tears, "Ally! My youthful companion! I already miss you!"

"Awe, Lee, my green pal! I miss you too! Give me a hug!" Ally cried out, embracing Lee.

"Ally!" Lee burst out, returning the hug.

"Lee!"

"Ally!"

"Lee!"

"Al--"

"I am going to hit you both!" Ping growled, looming over the two energetic nin. One could almost see the aura of angry flames that seemed to radiate from Ping.

"Lee, RUN FOR IT!" Ally yelled, grabbing Lee and dashing out of the forest.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PUMMEL YOU!" Ping howled, running after them.

"Oh boy," James sighed, "Some things never change."

Reeve looked sideways at Neji. "You should go after them, just to make sure they don't do anythin stupid."

"Makes sense." Neji nodded unemotionally. He sprinted out of the forest after the raging girl.

"You know, you two can also stop." Reeve said, looking over to Hina-Ruto.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said, breathing heavily. 'She' was concentrating on creating the Rasengan in one hand.

"I understand," Reeve sighed, "Common everyone, let's go."

The group made their way to town.

"So, now what do we do?" Risa asked in a relaxed tone.

"'We'?" Reeve queried, "I thought you were working on a way to return to our world."

"Uh," Risa seemed a little taken aback, "Well, that is, do we have to go?"

Reeve stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face the bubblegum haired girl, "Need I remind you that we are outsiders? We do not belong here. This is not our world. I like this place as much as you, but I understand that we are here by chance. And that means that at one point we have to get back to our world." He sighed, "Aside from the fact that the rest of our club will be wondering where the heck we are. And we can't exactly brag about being in Konaha if we can't talk to anyone."

"I, get the point," Risa sighed, dropping her head sightly, "I just wanted to stay here long enough to, at the very least, see Sauske."

"We know you have the hots for him, but there is no chance of that happening." James noted, "On account that he's cooped up with that sick pedophile Orochimaro."

Risa glared at James.

"Actually, there is a way." Reeve said pensively. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Think about it," Reeve began, "We know Sauske in going to kill Orochimaro so he can go after Itatchi, right?" Everyone nodded. "Just between you and me, I read a few spoilers. They said that after Sauske kills his brother, 'Tolbi' manages to convince him to join his side."

"In short, if we can get to Sauske before Tolbi does, we can get him to return to Konaha?" Risa concluded.

"Exactly." Reeve confirmed, "But the chances of doing that are slim to none."

"The chances of what?" a voice from behind Reeve asked. Astounded, Reeve spun around and came face-to-face with "Sakura!"

The kunoichi smiled at them, "How have you all been doing?"

"Not bad," Leah said cheerfully, "And you?"

"Things have been quiet recently, any idea where Naruto is?" The medical nin asked.

"He's training with Hinata." Reeve answered.

"Really? How did that happed?" Sakura sounded surprised.

"Random chance." James shrugged, "Though I feel sorry for the poor girl."

"Why? Do you think Naruto will hurt her by accident?" Sakura asked.

"No," James chuckled, "I feel bad for her because she was Naruto's partner when Reeve taught everyone the fusion jutsu. Right now the two if them are in the same body."

"Does that mean that Naruto no longer has a penis?" Sai asked, appearing behind James.

James nearly jumped out of his skin. "Holy! Don't do that."

"Actually, again through chance, Sai is correct." Reeve pointed out, "The fused form of Naruto and Hinata turned out to be female this time."

"Na-ru-to..." Sakura growled angrily, cracking her knuckles, "That pervert."

"No need to get angry at him, this is only part of his training." Reeve said coolly.

"What do you mean?" the emerald-eyed girl asked in surprise.

"I'll explain," Reeve began, "during lunch."

* * *

That's all for now!

Tune in next time to hear Reeve's explanation!.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking this long to update the story. Things have been keeping me occupied, and, well, I'm here now. Let's get on with the story!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 12, Reasons for training.

"Hey Reeve," James whispered, poking his leader's shoulder, "Is this alright? I mean, how are we going to pay for the food?"

"James, my frined, I told you I'll take care of it." Reeve answered, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Now," he looked across at Sakura, "I'm sure you were wondering why I am teaching Naruto this technique."

"Yes, that is why we are sitting in this barbecue," the kunoichi sighed.

"Actually, there are two main reasons: one, to strengthen Naruto in a shorter amount of time without the risk of the kyuubi breaking loose; and two, to develop a relationship between him and Hinata."

Sakura blinked, "I thought that was Yamamoto-sensei's duty."

"It is," Reeve continued, "And I plan on handing him back to Yamamoto-sensei in a little while."

"Reeve?" Leah, who was sitting on Reeve's left, said.

"To be honest, I am not qualified to be a teacher of Yamamoto-sensei's level," Reeve admitted, "The only reason I could teach the fusion jutsu is because I created it."

"Yeah, I remember reading your story about it," James added thoughtfully.

"As such, this technique is only to enhance Naruto's chakra control and speed up the process by which Kakashi-sensei intends to train Naruto." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And while we're on that topic, James, me, Ally, Ping, Risa, and Leah are only Genin level. We're lucky that we even got these headbands." the silver haired youth mentioned, indicating the protector he wore on his forehead.

"That reminds me," Risa, who was between Sai and Sakura, wondered, "Where are Ally and Ping."

"FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!" came a chorus of Ally and Lee's voices as the two ran past the window, followed by Ping and Neji.

"ALLY! GET BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" the raven haired youth hollered angrily as she carried Ally's casual garments. Ally had ran past dressed like Lee.

Reeve groaned, putting his head on the table. "That girl."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Risa asked, adjusting her glasses.

"YOU work on a way to get us back to our world," Reeve said, glaring at Risa, "Meanwhile, we go to Tsunade and ask if she has any spare D-rank missions for us."

"D-RANK?!" Janes gasped in shock.

"Yes, James. We are only Genin. D-rank is all we can do for now." Reeve got up and reached into his pocket, puling out some change.

Leah stared at the money, "Where did you get that?"

"A short mission I got from Tsunade," the club president shrugged, "I walked some of the Nin-dogs."

"Thank you for the meal," Reeve bowed and turned to leave.

"Hold on," Sakura said, "You haven't explained why you are trying to develope a relationship between Naruto and Hinata."

"Easy: she likes him and he's too thickheaded to notice it; and I feel sorry for her." Reeve replied, then walked out the door.

Later, in Tsunade's office

"So, back for another mission?" Tsunade smirked behind her desk.

"Yes," Reeve nodded, "Since we are considered Genin, if only temporary ones, it is still our duty to perform missions for Konaha."

"Since you insist," Tsunade said, reaching into her desk, "Apparently there is a small band of bandits running amok in Ore Country. Your mission is to capture them. Since this is a D-rank mission, I'm sending Lee with you, as an overseer. Choose two team mates who will accompany you."

"Understood. I choose Ally and Leah." Reeve reported.

"Hey! What about us?" James burst out, "We want to go too!"

"Who said you weren't? You're going on another mission, D-rank. It's a delivery mission to tea country. Neji will be your team leader."

"That's better," James coughed. Reeve smacked him, "Watch your mouth."

"Alright, you have your missions, now get going." Tsunade commanded.

"Understood. I will go find Ally and Lee-san." Reeve said bowing.

James scratched his head,"When it's Ally, ping is probably there chasing after her, I'll go too."

And sure enough...

"ALLY GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!" Ping yelled, shaking her fists angrily at the blue haired girl hanging from a branch several feet off the ground.

"Nooooo! I hate pain!" Ally stuck her tung out at Ping.

"This is ridiculous," Neji sighed.

"Ahahahaha! Neki-kun! You should be more youthful and join us!" Lee, who was right beside Ally, trumpeted from the tree.

"I think that's enough," Reeve, who had just arrived, said, "You have a mission."

"What?" Ping growled, glaring at Reeve.

"Tsunade-sama's orders. Neji's in-charge."Reeve tossed a scroll to the Jonin.

"Humph, fine." Ping grumped, "Who am I with?"

"James and Risa." Reeve replied, "Ally! You're with me and Leah under Lee's command."

"Yosh! I shall lead you to a youthful completion of this mission!" Lee announced, jumping form the branch and landing on his feet.

"Here's the scroll." Reeve said, handing it to Lee.

"Listen up! We will be preparing for out journey!" Neji announced, "Gather provisions and meet up in front of the town gates in one hour!"

"Alright! You all o the same thing!" Lee added, "But do it in half that time! Those who are late will have to carry all the supplies!"

"Lee-kun, that is a little ridiculous." Leah said, squirming slightly.

"Alright then! If I am late, I will walk three miles on my hands!" Lee announced.

Everyone except Ally and Lee sighed.

Twenty-five minutes later, in front of the Konaha gates...

"He's going to be late," Leah sighed. She, Ally, and Reeve were all ready waiting for their team leader to arrive.

"He'll be here," Reeve noted, looking up, "See, there he is."

"Yosh! Let's be on our way my youthful subordinates!" Lee announced.

And they were off.

* * *

It's a short chapter, I know. But I promise that the adventure in the next few chapters will be worth it.

Remember to review! I like reviews. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows!

P.S.: Feel free to offer any suggestions for vilans and obsticals for this mission!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! You all miss me? Sorry I wasn't able to update recently, but finals have been tough (ugh). Anyway, I **know** many of you have subscribed to my story, yet it seems that there is a lack of reviews...is it me? Am I odd for **wanting** reviews? I really want to be a better writer, would you mind helping me? (I applaud all who have reviewed so far, your opinions have helped) Anywho, enough ranting for now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 13, Breaks and pains.

"Lee-san," Reeve sighed, "I know you were the last to arrive, but you did not have to walk the entire way on your hands."

"Nonsense!" Lee announced, hiding the strain he was feeling, "A man's word is an oath! It is what Gai-sensei would do!"

"Yay Lee!" Ally cheered enthusiastically.

"At least try not to balance Ally on your feet at the same time." Reeve groaned. He was getting increasingly exhausted tying to stop their antics. Sure enough, Lee was walking on his hands with Ally standing on his feet holding both of their backpacks.

"Awe, come on Reeve," Ally grinned, "A little fun never hirt anyone."

"What do you mean 'a little'?" Reeve asked, glaring at the hyperactive genin, "Have you ever considered the fact that Lee-san could injure himself and we would be out a team leader?"

"Pshaw," the girl waved her hand dismissively, jumping down from where she stood, "Lee-kun could never hurt himself! He's too well trained!"

"ALLY!" Lee shouted, somersaulting to his feet and hugging her to his side with his left arm. He clenched his right fist and looked to the sky. "You are truly the embodiment of youth! I am touched by your words! Let us continue onwards in our youthful journey!" he pointed to somewhere off in the distance, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"LEE!" Ally squealed, hugging Lee wholeheartedly.

"Ally!"

"Lee!"

"Ally!"

"Lee!"

"Leah," Reeve sighed, "Please stop drawing pictures of theoretical those two are likely to produce. It's giving me nightmares just thinking about it."

Leah looked up from the picture she was sketching and blushed. "Sorry."

"What's wrong with the picture?" Ally, who suddenly appeared behind Leah, asked.

Reeve glared at her. "The mere thought of you and Lee-san having children is enough to give anyone a headache."

Ally gasped, "But Lee-kun would make a wonderful father!"

By now, rivers of tears were gushing from Lee's eyes. "ALLY!" he cheered happily, "MY DEAR TEAMMATE!" he rushed to embrace her, but tripped and fell over a protruding log after two steps.

"LEE! Are you alright?" Ally cried, rushing to his side.

Lee sprung up and laughed, "Fear not my dear companion. There is nothing that could-" then a small 'snap' was heard from the chunin's left ankle. Lee promptly fell over.

"Let me guess," Reeve sighed, "He sprained his ankle, didn't he?"

"Noooo!" Ally wailed, grabbing Lee's shoulders and shaking him violently, "DON'T DIE ON ME LEE-KUUUNNN!"

"Um, Ally," Leah squeaked, "He's really going to die if you keep shaking him like that."

Ally promptly stopped shaking Lee, who was very dizzy at this point.

"AAAHHH! LEE-KUN!" Ally shrieked, clutching Lee to her, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

"You did," Reeve and Leah said simultaneously.

*Afew moments later....*

"This is not good," Reeve sighed. They had put Lee in a splint, and he was now sitting on the ground.

"Awe, common Reeve," Ally said, "They're just bandits, how hard could they be to beat?"

Reeve glowered at her. "Ally, how many times have you watched these series? Those bandits are very likely to be ex-nin."

"He's got a point." Leah agreed.

"And now that we are out a leader, and the best fighter in the group, what do you expect us to do?"

"Well..." Ally began, but Reeve suddenly hushed her. He closed his eyes, listening.

"Three, no, four people..., about fifteen meters behind me,..." His eyes flew open, "EVERYONE DOWN!" two kunai with explosives hit one of the trees near the group just as Ally and Leah had landed on the ground. The tags detonated a few seconds later, sending a cloud of splinters and dust into the air. Reeve was blown onto his back, temporarily blinded by the derbies. Two raggedly dressed men, each wielding clawed gauntlets, lept out of the bushes, blades aimed at the incapacitated Reeve.

Two sets of shuriken flew at the hooded figures, forcing them to divert their course in order to avoid the projectiles. Leah was still on her stomach while Ally had managed to get into a kneeling position, both had thrown a shuriken.

"You are going to pay for that!" Ally shouted, forming several seals in quick succession. "Water style: Water Geyser-jutsu!" A jet-stream of water erupted from the blue haired girl's mouth and flew at the bandits. One managed to dodge completely, but the other got the full blast and was knocked back several feet. When the water subsided, the dry bandit jumped back the the wet one's side and hoisted his partner up. They nodded to each other and ran off, disappearing into the underbrush.

"Get back here you cowards!" Ally, who has now regained her footing, bellowed and charged after them. She had gotten past Reeve, who was still on the ground, when something grabbed her leg, causing the kunoichi to fall flat on her face.

"Hey! What gives?" the hyperactive youth yelled, turning to face a very angry, and soggy, Reeve.

"Ally," the white haired boy said in the most even tone possible, "Why did you use a jutsu that could get me caught up in the line of fire?"

"Oh,..ah,...ehehehe," Ally laughed nervously. Reeve was still gripping her ankle.

"Now," Reeve coughed, getting off the floor and releasing his subordinate, "This is why I didn't want anyone to accidentally injure themselves."

* * *

That's it for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please feel free to submit any suggestions for the trials the group will face. Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, it's been a long time, eh? Sorry for not updating in a long time, I kinda needed to rethink how I was going to continue my story. Anyway, let me stop dallying and continue with the next chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 14 Over your head.

"How did this happen?" Reeve growled. He was not happy at the moment.

"I think it was Ally's fault," Leah noted.

"Oh come on," Ally said, "It's not that bad." Reeve glared at Ally, or at least he tried to, given their current predicament.

"Ally," Reeve seethed, "Need I point out that we've been captured?"

"Oh no," Ally answered, "We know. Still, it could be worse."

"Besides being tied up?" Leah pointed out.

"And hanging upside-down?" Lee added.

"If that's not so bad, I would like to point out that UNDERNEATH ALL THESE ROPES WE'RE COMPLETELY NAKED!" The silver haired youth bellowed.

For everyone wondering how they ended up like this, here's what happened:

_Three hour ago:_

"Well," Leah sighed, "I've done as much as I can. I'm sure the splint will hold, but Lee should avoid heavy combat and running for now."

"Thanks Leah," Reeve said, "It's good to know that at least one person here is capable."

"Hey!" Ally grumbled, pouting.

"Anyway," Reeve continued, "Let's get get to the village that hired us."

"Good idea," Leah agreed, "But how are we getting Lee there?"

"No need to worry about me my friends," Lee proclaimed, "I'll just walk there on my hands!"

Reeve groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Knowing him, he'll do it."

_Skipping ahead an hour, at the town:_

"Wow, this place is dead." Ally noted. She had managed to convince Lee to let her carry him.

"For once, you said something intelligent." Reeve said nodding in agreement. Ally looked at Reeve, confused. Indeed, the village was quite empty. Few people walked the streets, even with with the sun out.

"Let's find the elder," Reeve said, "She is the one that hired us."

"But how will we find her?" Lee, who was indeed walking on his hands, asked.

"Let's ask someone," Leah suggested, walking past Reeve. She looked around for someone to ask.

"Excuse me?" She said, tapping a nearby man on the shoulder, "Can you tell us where to find the elder?"

"Yeah, follow me." He answered.

_Five minutes later:_

The villager had led them to one of the larger houses in the vilage. He then turned. "I don't know what business you have with the elder, but I hope you're not planing on staying too long. Outsiders aren't very welcome nowadays." the man said, then left.

"Ok, that was odd." Leah noted, looking at Reeve.

The club president didn't reply. Instead, he knocked on the large gate. "We are ninjas from Konaha! We wish to speak with the elder!" he called. Slowly, the door swung inwards, allowing them to enter into the compound. Some attendants stood by the doors.

"This way please," one of the servants said, gesturing for them to follow. They walked down the path and entered the large reception room. "Please have a seat, the elder shall be here shortly." The servant the bowed and left.

"Guess we wait," Leah shrugged, sitting down onto the floor. Reeve helped Lee off of Ally before following her example. It was about three more minutes before the elder arrive.

The town elder, it turned out, was an elderly woman with graying hair. "ho, ho, ho. So you are from Konaha, are you?" she said cheerfully.

"As per your request," Reeve answered politely. "Please tell us about what happened."

"Ah," the woman sighed, "I assume you saw the poor state the town is in on your way here?"

"We did indeed."

"It was not always like that," the elder began, "The town used to be a merry place where children played in the streets. But ever since those nasty bandits came, the villagers have been to scared to come out of their houses, and many of them have left. Please, bring back the smiles of the villagers."

"We will do our best," Reeve answered, bowing his head.

"Your journey here must have been a long one," the old lady noted, "Why not rest yourselves a little and have a bath?"

"That sounds niiiice..." Ally said dreamily, but snapped back to reality the moment Reeve shot her a stern look.

"I don't think that would be wise," Reeve replied, "We are unsure of when the bandits will strike next."

"Come, come now," the elder waved, "I'm sure that you can spare some time to gather your strength."

"Common Reeve, Pleeeeeeease?" Ally begged with puppy eyes.

Reeve sighed. "Fine." he said reluctantly.

"YAY!" Ally cheered, lifting Lee off the ground. She ran off without thinking about the fact that she didn't know where the baths where.

"Leah," Reeve groaned, "Please find Ally and make sure she does not get into any trouble."

"Will do," Leah said, standing up and waling out of the room.

The elder motioned one of the servants to come closer. "Show this young man to the bath area." The servant bowed, motioning for Reeve to follow.

_Seven minutes later..._

The servant had led Reeve to a sliding wooden door. Reeve opened it and peered into the traditional-style dressing room. He turned to look at the servant, who bowed and left. "No use worrying about it now," the youth sighed, stepping into the room and beginning to undress.

Depositing his personal belongings in one of the wooden baskets, he wrapped a towel around himself and proceeded though the door that led to the bath. The last thing he would remember was a sharp pain to the back of his head before everything went black.

_Back to the present..._

"Awe common Reeve," Ally chuckled nervously, "Anyone could have made that mistake."

"No. It takes a person like YOU to convince me to make that mistake," Reeve seethed, "I should have known better."

"Now Reeve, don't be so hard on her," Leah said, trying to calm her leader down.

"I wouldn't be hard on her if she didn't deserve..." Reeve stopped, "Leah, how did you get down?"

"Wind jutsus are my element, remember?" she said with a smile, "and they forgot to tie my fingers together."

"Please get us down then," Reeve demanded, "And then we can think of a plan..."

* * *

Thank you for being patient, I hope you liked this new chapter. See you next time.


End file.
